Don't Wait For Me
by goldfishlover73
Summary: COMPLETELY REVIESE MK The pandora has been Distroyed but Kaito is still haunted by Kid. He must leave his life in order to fix his life. AokoKaitoIf you've read this before, you need to reread this because it is different than you remember!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I decided to completely redo this story. So if you have read it, you need to reread it. Because it's really different. This has taken me a few years to redo, mainly because of my own laziness and what not. But I can say I'm proud of the new story.

I don't own Magic Kaito, Aoyama-sensei does.

III

Kaito glanced sadly at the house, casting its shadow over him, chilling his skin, covering it with small goose bumps. He sighed, eyes lowering to his feet, and back up to the building. He shifted the pack on his shoulder. He _knew _this was going to be the last time he saw this house. The last time he would see the person inside.

To onlookers, it would seem like he was coming home from a long trip, looking up at the house with sad eyes, remembering how long it had been, his pack, full of souvenirs.

But, it was filled with Kaitou Kid's hat, cape and card gun and signature monocle. All he would need for a heist, all he would need for his new life. Because the famous Kaitou Kid had done what Kaito never would have imagined; Kid had taken over the 19 year old boy.

It had been six months since the young magician had found Pandora, and successfully destroyed it. But, ever since Kaito had put the monocle down for the last time, he wasn't able to sleep. Whenever he went out, he had to use every ounce of will power not to take something that had a shiny, glossy surface. Kaito panicked, not knowing what else to do, he consulted his friend and Kaitou Kid's nemesis, Hakuba Saguru. But, not even the detective could save him.

III

"_Kuroba-san…" the blond detective eyed the dark haired boy over his tea, "I've noticed that you have been…edgy…lately. Is everything alright?"_

_Kaito sat a little straighter in his chair. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_You haven't seemed to be yourself lately, is everything alright?"_

_Kaito stared at him coldly, eyes slightly dulled. "Who else would I be?" _

"_I fear that since _he_ has 'disappeared' you don't quite know who you are anymore."Hakuba stated calmly, closing his eyes and taking a small sip of his tea._

_Kaito jumped out of his seat, slamming his hands to the table "I KNOW EXCATLY WHO I AM!"_

"_There is no need to shout."Hakuba didn't open his eyes, voice still calm._

_Kaito paused, "Sorry…" he murmured, sitting back down in his seat._

_There was a pause before Hakuba opened his eyes, placing his cup back on its saucer. "Have you noticed that Kid's eyes are an almost purple color?"_

_Kaito's brow quirked, and he shook his head lightly, "No…They're blue." _

"Your_ eyes are blue, Kuroba-kun. I have spent my career tracking the thief. I think I would know his eye color."_

"_Nakamouri-keibu states their blue; he's been doing this a lot longer than-"_

"_Because they can be _mistaken_as__ blue." Hakuba stared at the boy across from him, face stern and brow furrowed slightly. "You're eyes."_

"_What about them?"_

"_During this conversation, your eyes have changed between blue and the purple four times."_

_Kaito's eyes widened, "What?"_

_Hakuba shrugged, "Do you remember every word of the conversation we've had."_

_Kaito stared at him blankly, "Yeah?"_

"_Can you be certain? What about when you are out and about, perhaps feeling strange urges to do things that would seem, criminal perhaps?"_

_Kaito felt his blood surge, "What the hell do you mean by that?"_

_The blond detective shrugged, "You know where I stand with you and Kid, you've know that for three years, since we first met, you can acknowledge it or not, I don't care, I would just rather you not get thrown in jail, or a mental institution for stealing a priceless jewel and not realize what you're doing. That's all."_

_Kaito looked down at his hands. "Sometimes, I'll be walking down the street, and I'll see a woman wearing a necklace, and I can hear myself mumbling what it is, whether it's real or not, and what it's approximately worth, and I feel…that it's not myself that's speaking…I think I'm…"_

"_I believe what you are thinking of is a 'split personality' not exactly crazy. You've been two different people, with two different lives for so long, that your mind is making just that; two different people." Hakuba sipped his tea._

_Kaito looked down at his cooling tea, eyes somber. "What-what do I do?"_

"_Personally? I have no idea."_

_Kaito sat in silence for a few minutes, fingers gripping the side of the table, turning his knuckles white. "Kaito," blue eyes looked up at hazel. "This has been happening for about a year now. At first it was just small flickers, even I didn't believe it at first, I thought that it was just my imagination…but now, it will be for long moments of time, ten minutes even." The detective took another sip of tea. "I fear that if you don't do something now, something really bad will happen."_

"_Like what?" _

_Hakuba paused. "Like there would be no more Kuroba Kaito, I would assume…this alter ego of yours has become…too powerful, and may take over your being. I wouldn't risk the safety of your mother, Jii, or…or anyone that you truly cared about in…any fashion…" _

"_What…" Kaito said slowly. "You're talking about Aoko aren't you?"_

"_Would you rather sort yourself out here and her find out the one thing that you would never want her to find out? Finding out her-childhood friend was her father's worst enemy isn't something that she could probably take."_

_They sat in silence, Kaito's head swirling as he heard Hakuba place his cup in the saucer. "…I would…take a vacation, or something. To clear your mind, and sort out who you really are."_

_Kaito was silent for a few moments, then softly spoke, "Where should I go?"_

"_Europe? Someone from my family would take you in, or, at least find you a place. Or perhaps you could drift; travel."_

_Kaito sighed, looking down at his fingers that were still gripping the table. He pried his fingers from the smooth wood surface. He heard a chair screech slightly, and small footsteps. Hakuba grabbed Kaito's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kaito, everything will work out."_

_Kaito looked up and Hakuba. He smiled softly standing up, giving him a small hug. "Thank you."_

_Hakuba pulled Kaito in more, tightening his hug. "Try making yourself famous for your magic and not your sticky fingers…" The blonde patted him on the back comfortingly._

_Kaito laughed softly, "I'll try." He returned the hug. "Take care of Aoko for me."_

III

"Kaito?" Her voice brought him out of his trance and he turned to see Aoko standing in her door way. He stared at her, face void of emotion, but his heart full of sorrow and regret. He tried to keep his poker face from falling, smiling slightly. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" she looked at the bag on his shoulder, her eyes widened. "Kaito, are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah…" he felt the lump in his throat grow larger and his eyes glassy as he looked back up at the house.

She came down the steps, slowly, walking towards him like he was a skittish deer. "Kaito…" she reached out for him, extending her arm slightly, hesitating before touching his forearm.

At the touch his head snapped back, looking at her for a spilt-second before pulling her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair.

"Kaito…" she returned the embrace, bringing on hand up to stroke the hair on the back of his neck. "Kaito, what's wrong?"

They stood in silence, Kaito taking in Aoko's scent, calming him slightly. _You've always been able to calm me Aoko, even when it didn't seem possible._

"I'm…I'm-sorry Aoko…" his poker face slipped, clutching her harder, shaking as he sobbed into her hair.

"It's alright, it's alright." She cooed, stroking his hair. He could feel her shaking under him slightly.

"No…It's not okay…I shouldn't have to leave…to leave you…but…but it's something that I have to do…I have to piece myself back together…"

"Kaito…what?"

He raised his head, pushing her back slightly, looking her in the eyes. "I will come back. Promise." He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Before she could react, he pulled away. "Aoko, I'm sorry." He let go of her arms, bowing, exposing his neck.

"NO!" Aoko brought him back in a hard embrace, tears finally spilling from her eyes."Kaito, I don't know what's going on, but please! Don't leave! We can work through this! I lo-"

"No, Aoko." He put a finger to her lips, poker face falling back into place.

"But…"

"Aoko, please don't." He took a step back and before she could react, rose petals surrounded him.

"KAITO!" she dashed into the petals to find no one there.

III

_From an unknown location, Kaito sat and watched her; watched her cry, for him. Tears of sorrow, tears of regret. He was able to place his poker face back over his emotions, but only just. "Aoko, I'm sorry, but this is what must be done."_

_With that, he started his journey. As he walked passed a window, he glanced in. The reflection he saw was not what he felt. His heart lay heavy, his entire body tired, but the reflection showed a man, not a mere teenager, standing tall as he walked down the street, smirking. "Now, now Kaito, it will be alright. We'll go and have our own adventures now." _


	2. Chapter 2

Hakuba put down his paper and sighed, looking out the window of the plane. He checked his watch and sighed. _Six hours on this god forsaken plane…_he closed his eyes, tilting his head, staring out into the clouds.

Kid was active again, running rampid through Western Europe. There had been heist every night for three weeks. Kid had been jumping from country to country faster than he thought possible. The task force barely had time to figure out where he'd be next.

He looked over to the sleeping form next to him. Nakamori Aoko stirred slightly but remained asleep. The blond watched her sleep, frowning slightly. He knew that it had been coming, after she graduated from college she would be by her father's side on the front lines, but, it was still hard. He had tried, damnit _tried_, to keep her from joining the task force, but her mind was made up, probably made up from when she was eight years old. He went back to looking out at the clouds.

He reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a slightly crumpled envelope. He found it his second night in Europe, he was one of the select few members of the task force that had followed the inspector across the sea, on his pillow, and an almost ominous aura surrounded it. It had lots of scratched out words and phrases, and ink blotches, the paper almost ripped in places. He didn't know why he kept it on his person. Perhaps as a reminder of what he did, or failed to do.

III

_Hakuba,_

_Why? WHY DID YOU LET HER JOIN!_

_You- I'm sorry…No, No Damn you!_

_I…I didn't want to see her! It hurts…I'm sorry that I started to be Kid again…I'm sorry for that…it's just…it's so hard! I…I really tried to quit…_

_But now…Aoko…_

_Heh…can you believe that just seeing her almost made me stop dead in my tracks…I almost got caught because of her just __**being **__there! She's so beautiful…Or, maybe it's because it's been five years…perhaps I've just forgotten how beautiful she is…I almost stopped the heist and went and ran into her arms…_

_But…but she probably has someone now…I hope to the gods she does…_

Hakuba sighed, looking over to the sleeping form next to him. He smiled sadly. Sure, she tried to find someone, even tried Hakuba himself, but they never worked. _The only one that her heart wants is you, Kuroba._

_With her there…I can't concentrate…Maybe it's a sign…I need to stop…but DAMNIT HE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!_

More blotches could still be seen on the paper and the writing was getting more illegible by the word.

_Hakuba-san, am I going crazy? Schizophrenia? I'm so scared, and ever since I saw Aoko, that's all I can think about when I'm not Kid. I want to come back. I really do…but…I can't… I…damn it…Why! Why is it that I love her so much but am not allowed to be with her?_

_Please take care of her…_

_Kuroba_

Hakuba put the letter in his pocket once again._ Kuroba._

III

Aoko sighed, smiling as she closed the door. She slipped off her shoes as she looked around at the familiar surroundings of her home of the last 24 years.

After Kaito left her, she couldn't just leave her father. So, she stayed with him, having no real reason to leave. After Kid had started showing up in the western world, she decided to join the task force and see the world, (and to help her father catch that damned thief, of course).

She drug her feet to her room, letting her shoulders fall, letting the day's work pull her down on to her bed. She fell face first onto the bed, barely missing the shoebox that lay on her bed. She smiled softly, kicking it slightly as she sat herself up and pulled the box close to her. It was _his _box; pictures and letters that he used to send to her every week, telling about his journeys. She pulled one of the better pictures out. It was Kaito in front of Niagara Falls, in a rain slicker, but with the hood down, hair plastered to his face and a smile as big as the falls itself.

It was the one picture where he looked truly happy.

Aoko felt a tear roll down her cheek. She touched his cheek on the picture, trying to recall what it felt like. _Was it smooth? Did he have small stubble? I-I can't remember anymore. I use to know what his face felt like…But now, now…nothing… _"Kaito…" she choked, falling backwards, kicking the box onto the ground, papers and pictures flying all over the floor. "Kaito…"

It had been two years. _Two years_ since she had heard anything from him. She rolled over on her side and let the tears fall freely until sleep overtook her.

III

Kaito's heart clenched as he sat in his lonely hotel room. "Aoko…"Kaito pulled himself out of a chair and walked across the room to the balcony. He felt the soft breeze rustling his hair.

_Aoko…I hope you're happy. That is the only thing that I have ever wished for. I want to be able to see you smile again… _Kaito looked up at the stars. _Kid…why are you here? All I want is to be free, yet, you stay, persistent to keep me from a normal life. Though, I've tried, and tried, but I can't get rid of you…_

_But, I will…Every time I see Aoko, I become stronger. Even if she doesn't want me back, I will get rid of you. So I can see my Aoko smile again._


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito stared out the window, smiling, he never felt so free. So much like _himself_.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be landing shortly please fasten your seatbelts and stay seated until we land. Welcome to Japan." Kaito shifted slightly in his seat, grin widening.

Five years. For five years he'd been gone, three years since he'd-no-Kid has be traveling through Europe and Continental Asia. But now, Kaito was free. He was himself once again.

III

One year earlier

_Kaito looked in the open package sitting on the counter in front of him. There were four things in the box, all folded neatly in the box, ready to be shipped to Japan; His infamous white suit, with its matching top hat. The cape was wrapped around the gloves and the monocle, the one thing that really hid who he really was from the world._

_The only thing that he wasn't sending off was his card gun. He couldn't _dream_ of parting with it._

_He closed the box, taping it up and looked up to the man on the other end of the counter. _

"_Where to sir?"_

_Kaito smiled, "Tokyo, Japan." He knew this was what he had to do. The only way. He knew that if he ever burned it (first idea) or chucked it in the ocean (second idea) his mother would probably kill him. Not because she wanted him to be Kaito Kid, but so that she forever kept the legacy that was the Kuroba's secret._

_So, he'll send it off to her, for safe keeping. He was determined to put his past behind him, to truly become Kuroba Kaito. Until then, he was letting Kid do as he pleased. Kid was traveling, stealing, causing havoc, no matter what Kaito wanted to happen. It was like Kaito was looking out in a daze, like it was a movie. _

_ But one morning, two days ago, Kaito decided to put a stop to this, to take charge of his life. He was going to be stronger than Kid, a man who's not even real. He was stronger and he was going to prove it. _

III

Kaito looked down at the little kid sitting next to him. Kaito snickered as the child sat with his elbow propped up on the arm rest; head in his palm, staring at the seat in front of him, the look of utter boredom written across his face. Kaito's eyes gleamed with joy and smiled wider, pulling out a deck of cards.

"Hey." The kid looked up. "Pick a card."

"Are you serious?" the boy said with an American-southern accent. "I'm a little too old for card tricks."

"Fine." Kaito shrugged, shaking his hand, the cards disappearing before both their eyes.

The boy's eyes widened, "Where'd they go?!"

"'You're too old for card tricks.'"

"Come on! Where'd they go!?"

"Up your sleeve." Kaito patted the cards in the boy's long sleeved shirt. Which now had a rectangular bulge.

The boy's mouth dropped. "How'd you do that!?"

Kaito shrugged, "Magic."

III

Aoko sighed, looking down at the two cans, one in each hand. _Well…THIS is the brand name, but its more expensive…but, this is generic has a tangy after taste…but, by the time dad eats it, he'll be drunk…and its cheaper…but, I'LL also be eating it…_

"Oh screw it." She snapped at herself, slamming the cans down, turning around and picking up soba.

_Another lonely night with just me and dad…_Aoko sighed._ Maybe…maybe I'll invite Saguru-kun over…_ Aoko smiled slightly at the thought as she gathered her groceries, paid, and headed home. Since the disappearance of Kid last year, Aoko had laid down her badge and became 'little house wife' since, though Kid was gone, her dad still worked "late hours" (sometimes coming home drunk.) and since she only ever really wanted to do was help catch Kid, decided to retire, staying at home and cleaning up after herself, the occasional Saguru, but mostly, her father.

Aoko rounded the corner, mentally checking to make sure she had all she needed for dinner tonight. She looked up and froze as she spotted a figure standing in front of her house she shared with her father. She smiled brightly, almost dropping her groceries and bounded towards him.

"Saguru-kun!"

"Aoko-chan." Saguru watched her as she ran to him awkwardly holding her groceries. She stopped in front of him, smiling up at him. She looked at the bags in her hands, placing them on the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly.

"It's been too long, Saguru." She hugged him tightly.

He laughed, returning her hug. "Aoko, it's been a week."

"Still..."

She smiled up at him and he laughed, spinning her around, kissing her tenderly before helping her with the groceries.

III

Kaito froze.

He stood at the end of Aoko's street, mouth agape as he watched, Hakuba Saguru pick up the bags from the ground as Aoko went and opened the door. When Kaito first arrived at the end of the street the blond detective was already standing in front of the house, checking his watch from time to time, at least that what it looked like from the house Kaito ran behind. Kaito did chuckle lighting noticing the blond had, finally, ditched the deer stalker and went with a simple button down and a sports coat.

Then he heard someone call out to the detective. _Aoko…_

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she passed the houses he was currently between, heading towards the other man. He watched as her eyes lit up, dashing down towards him, and stopping short before his heart wrenched and she threw her arms around him and kiss him.

His heart dropped and his knees almost buckled. He turned, sinking against the house. _ I should have known…he has always been so nice, and kind to her. I shouldn't be as jealous…I should be happy… I should be happy that she's happy. That she's gone on with her life and found someone. It would have been asking too much for her to wait for me…Oh, Aoko…_Kaito felt his eyes sting, he pulled his knees to his chest and put his heads on his knees, breathing deeply. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw them, her eyes shining back at him.

"I need a drink."


	4. Chapter 4

Nakamori-Keibu looked down at his watch and groaned. _Aoko's going to kill me. 11:30…She wanted me to eat dinner tonight…_

The ex-leader of the Kid Task Force pushed himself up from the table riddled with ex task force members and other police officers and headed towards the bar, debating on whether he should order water or a coffee for the trek home.

"Coffee." He said to the bartender. The bartender nodded, moving to the other end of the bar, coming back with a small Styrofoam cup, steam billowing from the top. He paid and with cup in hand he turned towards the door and sighed, looking down at the black liquid in the cup._ I really should have gone home tonight…I really shouldn't have come out. I _had _only meant to come out for an hour…but…_ he took a long drink of his coffee and started walking, dreading the wrath of his daughter. As he walked the twenty feet towards the door, he peered around at the people in the room. As he watched all the different people laughing, flirting, or trying to forget whatever they were here to forget, he noticed one man at the end of the bar, with his head on the edge of the bar and his arms dangling down at his sides. Nakamori stopped in front of the man. With a raised eye brow he stared down at the kid. The kid was no more than twenty-five, his hair pointing in all direction, shrouding his facial features that weren't being pressed into the wood of the bar. Nakamori watched as one of the bartenders shook the kid's shoulders trying to get him to move. It took a few moments before the boy moved, lifting his head slightly off the table. The inspector's eyes widened, as the boy's sunken blue eyes stared emotionlessly up at the bartender in front of him. He swatted the other man away with a heavy hand before thumping his elbows on the bar, burying his face in his hands, one of his hands coming to rest on the back of his neck, pulling at the hair back their slightly.

Nakamouri-keibu walked towards the boy slowly, almost dream like. _It's him, I can't believe it…_ He watched as the boy moved his arms; say something to the bartender, who produced a glass of clear liquid. The kid looked down at it, eyes glazed over slightly, mouth creased down, and brow furrowed slightly. Nakamouri's heart lurched slightly. The boy was hurt-no, more than hurt, his eyes said that much at least. The boy took a big gulp of the liquid and stared down at the glass, swallowing thickly.

Nakamori stood behind the boy, hand outstretched, about to clamp down on his shoulder, but retracted his hand, opting to sitting next to the boy.

The boy didn't seem to notice the police officer, staring hard into the glass of what the inspector assumed was water.

The inspector slouched against the bar, motioning for the bar keep to bringing him another coffee. He sat silently, eyeing the boy every few minutes.

"That's always been your problem Nakamouri-keibu," the boy said softly before taking a sip of water, staring into nothing, "You have never been very inconspicuous."

Nakamori smiled softly, "Yes, well you have always had a way of disappearing when things got sticky." The boy simply looked down at his glass, frowning. Nakamori stood, grabbing the boy by the shoulder, firmly but gently. Lifting him from his seat, nodding to the bar keep, "Come on, I'll make sure you get home safely."

The boy sighed, "Thank you, Nakamori-jiisan."

"My pleasure, Kaito."

III

They didn't speak most of the trip home, The Inspector guiding Kaito to his old home a few blocks from his own. Nakamori had thousands of questions, but kept quite.

It was Kaito that spoke first. "How's retirement from the task force inspector?"

The inspector almost laughed. _Of all the things he says…_ "It's boring…"

There was silence for a few moments. "I'm sorry you were never able to catch him. Kid, I mean."

Nakamouri's hand on Kaito's shoulders tightened slightly. "It's…okay, by the end of it, I didn't really want to catch him. I just wanted him to come _home._"

Kaito looked at the other man, eyes wide. "Sir."

Nakamori stopped in front of the Kuroba house. "Go home Kid…you mom's waiting for you. I know she's not the only woman to miss you while you were gone…"

Kaito's eyes fell. "No, I don't really think so."

The older man clapped the younger man on the back. "Let's get a drink sometime together; I'll escort you to the bar this time next week. I'm sure as hell not paying for everything you drank tonight; my tab's too big as it is. We can catch up." Kaito nodded. Nakamori turned to leave, taking a few steps before turning around. "I know what you probably think, but you should stop by my house for dinner, she'd love to see you again. We'll keep this between us for now, but I expect her to find out sooner or later. You've caused her a lot of pain, and I don't think that I want to know the answer to why you've made the decisions that you have, but I do know that if I didn't think she still…held a place in her heart for you...this situation would be completely different. If you understand my meaning Kid-san."

Kaito gulped. "Yes, Sir." With that, Nakamori left.


	5. Chapter 5

Aoko felt that her father was keeping something from her. She couldn't possibly think what it was, but there had to be _something. _She looked down at the note that he had left her.

_Aoko_

_Going out with an old friend, I'll be back late._

_Father_

That was the first thing that was odd. He never left notes. Never. Aoko was a smart girl, and knew that if her father wasn't home by six, then he wasn't going to be home until late. She didn't hold it against him, she knew that he had a stressful job, now that he was back on 'regular police work,' (she always thought that being the leader of the task force was stressful until they had to start working with regular idiots instead of one crazy thief.) So, he always spent a lot of time with the men from work, but…a _note_? This was the third on in three weeks, always on a Wednesday. She was curious as hell into what it was about.

_Perhaps a new lady friend?_ Aoko shook her head. Her father wouldn't keep something like that, something so trivial from her. So it must be something bigger.

But _what_?

She asked Hakuba what he thought, but he only shrugged, saying that her father was even more hush-hush about it with him (Hush-hush meaning 'shut the hell up Hakuba and get back to work.') She had questioned a few of his regular bar mates if they knew what it was all about, but none of them knew anything, saying that their boss didn't come out on Wednesday anymore, assuming that she, Aoko, had told him that he couldn't, (making her roll her eyes. Honestly! He was a grown man, for god's sake!)

Aoko picked up the note and analyzed it carefully. She wanted nothing more than to go and follow her father, to find out what he was up to, but…she didn't want to be a snoop. She really hated people that meddled in business that wasn't their own, (even though it was her father, and therefore it should be her business). She sighed, looking at the clock on the wall, placing the letter down she walked out the hall and back towards her bathroom and her room. She had plans tonight anyways, her father was a grown man, and he could do as he pleased. She walked in her room, and looked down at the dress lying on her bed. It wasn't anything fancy, a blue dress that reached her knees with a halter top. She grabbed her towel that was lying half hazardly over her desk chair. Before she turned around, she glanced down at a picture she was trying not to look at. A picture that she should have gotten rid of, a picture of her with a wild brown haired boy, smiling at the camera, his hand around her waist, holding it almost protectively. She knew she should have hid that picture, so neither she, nor Saguru could see it, but…

She just couldn't. She smiled sadly at the picture, picking the frame up and touching the picture softly. "Kaito…where are you?" she placed the picture back down on the desk and turned, walking back to the hallway and towards the shower. She has a date tonight, and can't be pondering about the past.

III

Kaito smiled a genuine smile for the first time in ages. He sat across from the inspector, who was telling a story of something that 'idiot Hakuba' did two months back that included one of the chief commissioner's dog and a broken leash and a muddy hill leading to the ocean. He wasn't laughing as hard as the man telling the story, but a smile was a lot better than he had been able to muster in the last three weeks. Kaito felt warm inside, not knowing whether it was because of the alcohol or the company. Slowly, over the last three weeks Kaito has slowly opened up to the older man, telling stories about his adventures (stories that won't get him thrown into jail that is). Nakamori was glad to hear that Kaito really was touring Europe doing magic, not just for his _other_ profession. Kaito did tell the inspector why he did it. Why Kid came back and why he chose each one of his stone. The police officer frowned through the story, but at the end accepted it. He didn't like it, but he promised that as long as Kaito didn't clad the white suit again, he wouldn't throw him into jail.

But after the questions were answered, Kaito was able to loosen up slightly. What he had seen three weeks ago was still etched in his mind, but Nakamouri's stories about how incompetent and idiotic that Hakuba made him feel slightly better. Kaito took a sip of his lager and peered around the room as Nakamori ordered another round.

"Kaito-kun," he focused back on Inspector. "I want you to come over for dinner on Sunday." His tone didn't sound like there was any negotiating.

Kaito looked down at his almost empty glass. "I-I don't know sir, I think that my mother-"

"Well, she is coming to, I talked to her about it yesterday and she agrees that it would be a good idea for you both to come."

Kaito's glass was shaking violently in his hand as he emptied it.

"Will _he_ be there?" he eyed the inspector solemnly, his mood falling exponentially.

Nakamori gave a curt nod. "I can't help it with the situation."

Kaito watched as their waitress brought them new drinks and he down half of it in one gulp. He felt his stomach swell and his lungs constrict. Kaito stared down at the glass in front of him. He had to do this. He had to face her soon. He had to talk to her, hear her voice, maybe, if he was lucky, he could make her smile.

Hakuba be damned, he must face his fears, his fears of her hurt face, her tears, and her rejection.

It's time to be a man, "Alright," he whispered, taking a sip of his drink, "I'll-I'll come…"

III

Aoko knew that her father was up to something.

_Another damn note!_

-_Aoko_

_Sorry, I had to run to the station this morning; I will be back by three, plenty of time before dinner._

_Also there will be two more coming, so make sure that we have enough to eat._

_-Father_

Aoko scowled_. "_Why couldn't he have just told me!?" _Because if he told me in person, I would ask him who it was._ Thousands of possibilities of potential people swarmed her mind, but she couldn't think of anyone. _Probably that person he's been meeting and someone else…Perhaps Kuroba-san…_Aoko smiled thinking of the older woman. She has come and eaten with the Nakamori family multiple times since her son left. She didn't seem to be affected by his departure. She said that it's what boys do. Especially a boy like Kaito, who she could barely keep in check when he was home, and it, was nice to have a quite home. Aoko thought that she was crazy.

"Aoko-chan?" she heard a voice come through the hallway.

She smiled, "In here Saguru."

She heard footsteps in the hall way, and then felt warm arms envelop her. She felt his head rest on her shoulder and inhale deeply." Hello, Aoko. How are you feeling today?"

She smiled." Just fine, we are having extra company over tonight." She felt him tense. She craned her head back slightly. "What's wrong Saguru?"

He pulled away. "The last time your father invited someone over, I was humiliated."

Aoko giggled, remembering the time. "It was only Kuroba –san. She was only poking fun." He scowled making her laugh. "Well, buck up, and help me out." She moved over, smiling sweetly at him. He returned the smile, kissing her temple." You know I won't be a lot of help right?"

She nodded, "I know, but you won't get out of it that easily."

III

Kaito pulled at the collar of his shirt, trying to stretch it as much as he could without removing his tie. His mother swatted his hand away. "Kaito! Stop fidgeting!" She shove a dish of gods knows what in his hands, which almost fell out of his clamming hands. "You need to calm down."

Kaito's stomach dropped. "I don't know if I can _mother._" she rolled her eyes and straightened his tie and brushed some imaginary dust off his shoulders.

"You'll do fine; I honestly don't know what you are worried about. You're a world famous magician who has performed all over the world and you get all clammy over going to dinner."

"With Aoko, I bet she replaced the mop with a steal beam."

Nakamori Ginzo snickered as he stood facing the front door, straightening his tie. "No steel beam kid, but the wood might be slightly splintered. You ready?" He glanced over his shoulder as put his hand on the door knob. Kaito's face was ghostly white.

"N-no." he gulped.

Nakamori smirked. "Well that's too bad; you're long overdue for this." Nakamori swung open the door. "Aoko! We're here!"

"Okay! We'll be out in a minute!"

_We'll_ Kuroba-san grabbed the dish as it almost fell out of Kaito's hands. _I can't do this_. Before he could do his famous disappearing act, he felt a hard hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Nakamori, the man that he had always seen as a sort of a father, keeping him from escaping, keeping him here. With _her_.

"You're not escaping this time, Kid."

Kaito gulped, and nodded curtly, shoving his shaking hands into his pockets, as he let the inspector lead him through the familiar hall down to the dining room. The room was the same as before, only modest china was set out on the normally clear table. He breathed a sigh relief when he felt the older man release his shoulder.

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes, Kaito fidgeting with the end of his tie and his mother smacking his hands away. "Sorry dinner is a little late!" her voice came from the hall, Kaito straightened, trying to scrap his poker face together, "It took a little longer than expect for-" Kaito's poker fell into place as he turned, heart dropping.

_Aoko._

She stood there, mouth slightly agape, staring at him. His mind was blank as he watched her watch him.

_She's still gorgeous_. Her hair was shorter and slightly tamer than last time he saw her this close, hovering slightly over her shoulders, with more wave than curl. Her eyes were bright, brighter than he remembered. He wanted to rush and pull her into a bone crushing hug, telling her how sorry he was for leaving her like he did. Beg for forgiveness and to start over.

Moments passed with no one saying a word. He saw a movement behind her and reality crashed down. He watched the half British detective glare at him.

He smiled softly at Aoko, "Hi, Aoko."


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was…awkward…to say the least. Between Kaito picking at his food, taking a bit every two minutes or so, Aoko trying (and failing) to ignore Kaito and talking loudly to Saguru who couldn't keep conversation, (which was probably because he was staring at Kaito like he had three heads), and Kuroba-san talking to him, like nothing was wrong, Nakamori started to believe that maybe this was a bad idea. There were moments, when everyone got silent, which, weren't nearly as awkward as when Aoko would sigh really loudly and ask the blond detective (for the sixth time) how his new case was going. Though, Nakamori scowled, the blond idiot probably didn't hear her in the first place.

He felt someone kick him very sharply in the shin. "What the?" he went to look under the table, but Kuroba-san stopped him, "Sorry deary" she whispered, "that wasn't meant for you." She reached across the table and patted her son's hand lightly. "My little escape artist keeps trying to get away!" she said a little too cheery for the Inspector's liking. He looked to his left where Kaito was sitting, head down and eyes unfocused, much like how he saw him that first night at the bar. The inspector frowned. _This is all my fault…_It was time to take initiative.

"So!" he boomed clapping Kaito on the back, making everyone except the woman across from him jumped, who only smiled. "What have you been up to the last five years?" He glanced around to see Aoko taking blatant notice of the boy for the first time since she first saw him.

"Ah, well," Kaito stuttered, placing his chopsticks down, "I spent a lot of time in Europe-traveling, performing. I spent two years in America…America first, Europe second…"He watched carefully as Kaito looked around, eyes pausing slightly on his daughter. "I did have a lot of odd jobs, especially in Spain. It was very…invigorating." He gave the inspector a sheepish smile.

"So you did a lot of magic performances? My mother says that she a few of her friends went to a show you held in Liverpool." Saguru leaned against the table.

Kaito nodded. "Yes-yes I did a show…two years ago in Liverpool I think…most of my shows were in London. I heard that a prince or someone showed, maybe it was the Prime Minister. Maybe it was just people spreading rumors…" He smiled. "I did perform for the President of France's children at a 'birthday party,' if they could have called it a birthday, there were about five people under the age of thirty, not including me." He took another bite. "How-how about you Hakuba-san, what have you-you been up to." Nakamori noticed Kaito's shaking hands.

It seemed that the blond had noticed too. "Oh, nothing to extravagant, I entered the police academy, exited at the top of my class, and chased Kaitou Kid around, but the last year or so, I've mainly stayed in Japan, working behind the scenes, I suppose." He cupped Aoko's hand in his own. "I had things to take care of here." Saguru looked away, but didn't release his daughter's hand.

Kaito looked down at his plate and jabbed his food, glancing up to see Aoko smiling at the blond, who had a strange look in his eyes.

Dinner fell silent again, if more awkward than before. Nakamori looked over to Kuroba-san, sending a silent plea for help. "So, how have you been Aoko?" the inspector cheered to himself as the elder female asked his daughter sweetly.

Aoko jumped slightly at the question. "Oh, I've been doing quite well." She placed her chopsticks across her plate and placed her hands in her lap and looked brightly at Kuroba-san. "I have been doing quite well. Nothing too exciting, desk jobs really aren't too exciting, so I quit the force." She smiled sweetly, bringing her hands back up to resume eating.

Awkward silence continued. And it stayed for the rest of the night, though; luckily the dinner didn't last too much longer. As the Kuroba's were getting ready to leave, the blond boy walked up to the other boy, bowed and shook his hand. "It was nice seeing you again, Kuroba, and it is always wonderful to see you Kuroba-san." He smiled, kissing her cheek. "You two, be safe on your way home."

"It was nice seeing you too Saguru-san." Kaito turned shook Saguru's hand fiercely, bowed deeply to Nakamori, "Thank you for dinner, it was very delicious." He looked at Aoko, who had not said a word to him all night. He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it, bowing quickly and exiting the house.

Nakamori sighed and walked over to the older woman, and lead her out the door. "Thank you for coming tonight."

She smiled at him, "We tried. Don't force these things Ginzo, you have to give them both time. Time isn't mended over one dinner. You should know that." She patted his shoulder lightly, stepping out of the door way, towards where her son was waiting. "I think that you have done enough, Ginzo! It will all work out!" she smiled before walking down the street, steering her son in the right direction.

Nakamori sighed, watching the two of them disappear before closing the door.

III

It wasn't until Kaito had gotten home, showered, and got ready for bed before he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the piece of paper that Hakuba slipped to him. As he read it, he closed his eyes, as tears slowly slipped down his face as he banged his head softly against the wall.

_Kaito, I'm sorry._


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next month, Kaito had come to Aoko's house, and eaten the dinners that she made three more times. In those three times, she had yet to speak, or really acknowledge Kaito. She tried to ignore that anyone sat on the other side of her father at dinner, even though she could hear him when his father spoke to him, and sometimes when Saguru spoke to him.

When she first saw Kaito again, she swore that she was seeing things. There was no way that Kaito was here. She had given up hope, but had known in the back of her heart that he would someday return. As he sat there, eating, she couldn't help but stare, wanting to touch him, but afraid that if she reached out for him, he would disappear, back into her memories. When she heard him speak, Aoko seemed to be in a dream, or maybe even a nightmare. His voice, which used to be full of life, was now dull, and lifeless, with no emotion. His eyes had dulled, no longer the bright, blue eyes that she remembered, that she loved. That she could become trapped in while he talked about magic, or almost anything for that matter. The circles under those eyes made his face look hallow, and pale. His wild hair seemed a bit tamer and has lost its sheen and taken on a few grays. He was just _older_. She couldn't remember his father very much, but, even though Kuroba Toichi was older than Kaito is now when he died, he looked so much younger in the pictures that were left behind. She wanted to grab Kaito by the shoulders, shake him and demand that he tell her how he got this way. How he lost what had made him Kaito.

But, as he and his mother went to leave every time, she said nothing. As she stood behind Saguru as her father said his goodbyes, she watched as Kaito stared sadly at the floor as he buttoned up his jacket. Every time, he looked at her, mouth opening and closing slightly, as if he was going to say something, but then bowing slightly, eyes returning to the floor and taking his exit. It was then, once he had left, that Aoko felt the weight in her chest release.

Saguru didn't seem to be cooping any better. He had become more distant, sometimes being timid when it came to even holding her hand. He used to smile with his eyes at her. A smile that she felt that he had only ever given her, but now, his eyes said something else, something that she couldn't read. He always smiled at her sadly before taking her in his arms, kissing her forehead.

Aoko sighed, looking out a window from her room, down onto the street below. She watched as people walked, some couples walking arm-in-arm or hand-in-hand. Aoko's eyes became unfocused as she went off into a different world. Remembering how Kaito would practically drag her by the arm off to school when they were running late (usually because of him) and later, leading her by the hand away from her house in the middle of the night, knowing full well that her father knew they were 'sneaking' out.

She smiled at the memory when Kaito thought he was smooth enough to come in through her window, and on his way back down, he almost landing head first onto her father, who was screaming that Kaito has the sneaking skills of a year old boxer dog.

She smiled sadly, remembering the first time that Saguru came to the door with a bouquet of flowers. It was about a year after Kaito had disappeared and he was so bashful. "I thought that you might want some company for the evening." He smiled shyly.

They hadn't hit it off at first, but he was patient. They went on a few dates over the next couple of years, but nothing happened from it. It wasn't until Aoko sat down in front of a mirror and told, really _told_ herself that Kaito was gone, and he might never be coming back. After a few weeks of telling herself this, she was finally able to go to Saguru's door, with flowers and ask him if he would like some company. He only laughed, and grabbed his coat.

That was almost two year ago. She thought she was happy. She thought _he _was happy. But now, with Kaito back it turns everything over, and nothing is normal.

Her eyes widened as she saw Kuroba-san, screaming at someone that was behind the corner to hurry up. She followed her gaze to see Kaito, arms full of bags, brimming with food.

Aoko's heart clenched tightly in her chest, making it almost impossible to be able to breathe. What was she suppose to do now? Let Kaito waltz back in to her life, after all the pain that he caused her. She quickly walked away from the window, hell bent on taking a bath.

She missed Kaito stopping in front of her house, looking up at her window with glazed eyes, before continuing his walk home.

III

Eight months since he had come home. He smiled widely as he inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh air of the top of Tokyo Tower. Kaito didn't know what it was, but there was always something so comforting about high places. Perhaps he was part cat or something. He looked down from his perch, watching the people, Japanese and tourist alike looking out at the skyline, completely unaware of him meters above their head. He stayed crouched, not wanting to bring attention to himself. He scanned the top of the buildings, watching birds fly freely, with the only worry of where to get their next meal. How he had always wished that he could feel that free. He looked back down at the people below him, cracking a wide grin when a small child stared wide eyed at him through the steel girders. He waved frantically before bounding out of sight before the boys parental unit looked up to see what had the boy's eye. Kaito tried his hardest to sit comfortable and he watched the sun set. How he had missed Japan.

Things seemed to finally be going back to normal for Kaito. In his mind, and in his heart. Going to the Nakamouri's for dinner became a routine thing. Sometimes going over two or three times a week. Sometimes it was a formal thing, other times Kaito and his mother brought take out. He started getting odd jobs around town, and picking up some gigs doing magic. Nakamori always asked him how it was going for him as soon as he walked through their door. It was three months ago that he had started to speak more, saying more than 'alright,' or just shrugging. He and Hakuba started to get coffee, talking about everything under the sun (steering clear of one _particular_ subject) and he even called up Akako, just to see how she was doing. He was also making great progress talking to Aoko. He was still nervous about speaking to her, but he come from not making eye contact to making the eye contact, giving small bows, to giving small smiles. His mother says that he is acting childish, but he thought he was hitting milestones.

_Aoko_… he leaned forward from his perched position; letting a dove appear and letting it fly. He wondered how she felt, what she thought. She had yet to talk to him. He wondered what she'd been up to, what her goals were now that he had, no doubt, destroyed all the ones that she had as a young adult.

He watched his foot dangle through the steel as his dove flew back to him and landed on his foot, becoming comfortable on his swinging leg. "She looks so sad…" he whispered to his dove, who made no acknowledgement, but remained still, "maybe that's just because I came back and screwed everything up…" he slowed his leg to a stop, earning a head cock from his bird, "It's not like this was something I could help, me going crazy and all. And besides, she deserves someone…someone that isn't an internationally wanted criminal. Someone like _Hakuba_." He said the name with distaste, but didn't believe his own hatred. He continued to swing his leg. "It's not like he ever left her, or stole things, or tormented her father, or made her cry…he deserves her love…not me…" he started to move, rising to his feet and stretched. He looked down at the dove who hadn't moved from his perch on Kaito's foot. Kaito laughed softly to his small friend. "Well, little guy at least you aren't going anywhere." He raised his arm and the bird flew faithfully onto his hand.

He stood tall, watching his friend fly east, no doubt, towards home. The wind blew gently, rustling his hair as he inhaled the fresh air deeply. He looked down, through the rafters and grinned at the small crowed of children that had gathered and were staring up at him. The boy must have went and told anyone that would listen about the strange man that was at the top of the tower. He gave them a small wave, making confetti fall out of his sleeve, making them all laugh before clicking his heels together, and falling back, off the rafter, eliciting a few screams from the children below. As he fell, and gained speed, his thoughts returned to Aoko. _I don't even know how to win her…tolerance back…perhaps I should give up…_But, as the hang glider opened up, and he felt the familiar jerk as he was raised back into the sky, he smiled softly. "I'll just have to start all over…" he broke out into a grin and did a barrel roll towards the east, heading home.


	8. Chapter 8

Saguru was not one to be timid, meek or bashful. Take it he is not as…brash as Kaito, he still was able to hold his head high, shoulders back and keep from stuttering or mumbling. Which is why Kaito gave him a stark look and a raised eye brow as he looked over at the man in his living room, who was staring at his shoes and fidgeting quite bad.

When Kaito answered the door, he wondered who the _hell_ would be up and about on a Sunday more at _8:11 a.m._ when he peered out, he sighed, _Hakuba Saguru of course._ Kaito looked down at himself, cursing slightly as once _again_ he had decided to not put any pants on when he ran down the stairs to answer the door. To think he thought it was an _emergency._ Kaito peeked his head out, demanding to know what the blond detective wanted, who only stood there, quietly, staring at his shoes. After a few minutes of silence, Kaito opened the door, exposing his neon green boxers to Hakuba and the 8:12 a.m. Sunday morning world and ushered the man inside.

And for what it's worth, Kaito could have gone upstairs and put something on, with how long it was taking the blond to say anything.

"Hakuba-kun, do you want something to drink, some coffee, or tea perhaps?" The detective said nothing.

A few more minutes had passed by before Kaito looked back up at the clock. _8:45, this has to stop_…"Oi, Saguru, if you have something you want to say then say it, or I'm going back to bed, it is far too early for this-"

"I would like to apologies to you, Kaito-kun." Hakuba interjected.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm sorry about me-and Aoko…I…I didn't mean to…for this to end up…I know how much you care for her and I know how she felt and I still…"

"Saguru!" Kaito jumped out of his chair, and grabbed the rambling boy by the shoulders. "Calm down." Kaito made eye contact with the boy, trying to force him to breathe. _It is way too early for this_. "Calm down. You are okay." Kaito sat back down in his chair and sighed. "Listen, Saguru, you like her right?" Kaito waited until Saguru nodded before continuing, "I'm the one who made the mistake, it…this has nothing to do with you. If you two are happy…then…I have no say in the matter. I just…I just want her to talk to me again." Kaito looked down to his hands in his lap.

Saguru stared down at his own hands, and there was an awkward silence for a few minutes. "I-I don't know how happy we are anymore." Kaito looked up, but Saguru never looked up from his hands. "Ever since you came back, she seems preoccupied. But, I also feel…guilty."

"Saguru…" they fell into another awkward silence.

"Maybe I should go." Saguru stood, still looking down at the ground, as he walked to the door.

"Saguru…" Kaito followed behind him slowly. When they reached the door, Saguru paused.

"She still loves you, you know. She might be trying to hide it, but she can't hide it from me."

"You are a detective after all." Kaito said awkwardly. "You do what you want. Don't worry about me." Saguru nodded and opened the door.

"I knew something like this would happen you know."

"Don't worry about me Saguru, I'm happy if you both are." He held the door open for the detective and watched as the man walked down the street, until he rounded the corner and disappeared.

III

When Aoko opened the door, she gasped at the scene that was in front of her.

"Hello." Kaito said, waving slightly. He scratched the back of his head and looked at his shoes. "I just came by…to say…hello…and…" he held his hand out in front of him, making a rose appear out of thin air. "Here…" he smiled shyly at her.

She smiled softly, cheeks reddening slightly as she took the rose from him. "Thank you, Kaito-kun." She held it to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent.

"I…think we should…I mean…" he stammered, scratching his neck as he stared at his feet. He let his hand fall to his side, and stared into her eyes, brows furrowed slightly. "Aoko, I'm sorry, for…for everything. I…I can't tell you why I did what I did, but all I can tell you is that I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, since you know…you really haven't talked to me since before I left…" her stomach flipped as he rambled on. His eyes were filled with life as he apologized and said how much of an ass he was. She hadn't seen _those eyes_ for years. She smiled, leaning against the door frame. "What I'm trying to say, Aoko, is that I think we should start over. I-I want that at least." He bowed exposing his neck to her. She peered down at his hands, noticing his white knuckles.

"Okay."

Kaito shot up and Aoko couldn't tell if his eyes or mouth smiled bigger. "R-really?!" she nodded, and before she knew it she was trapped in a bear hug. "Thank you, Aoko." He whispered in her ear, before releasing her, and bounding down the steps. "I've-I've got to go! But- I'll talk to you later okay!" she nodded, making his eyes shine brighter and his grin almost break his face. He waved frantically as he bounded down the street.

She walked back in the house, closing the door, staring at the red rose, taking her back to when they first met, at the old clock tower. She inhaled its scent again, heart soaring at the thought of his smile, the one thing she had missed the most.

III

So I'll leave this as an open ended story. When I first started writing this, like, four years ago, or three or something, it was suppose to be where Kaito completely loses Aoko as a friend even. But...I changed my mind. I'll leave an open ended POSITIVE ending. I didn't have the heart to destroy Hakuba even more than I did, (since he's not really a complete moron and what not. But I would just like to thank those that have read this story before, reviewed, espcially Kaitou Ran, because her review made me want to actually start working on this again.

Thank you all!


End file.
